American Girl
(DLC) |artist= |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg=Feminino (♀) |difficulty=Media |nogm=4 |pc= |gc= |lc=Orange |nowc = AmericanGirlDLC |picto= 130 |perf= Shirley Henault |dlc = November 26, 2013 |kcal=25 |dura=3:44}} "American Girl" de esta incluída em (como DLC), , e . Dançarina O dançarino é uma menina com cabelos pretos num rabo de cavalo. Ela usa um vestido rosa, um colar de ouro, pulseiras de ouro, uma jaqueta amarela e azul com um 8, meias altas rosa, botas de salto preto e óculos de sol pretos. Ela tem dois contornos, um azul claro e um branco. Background A rotina ocorre em frente ao que parece ser a bandeira americana. Vários itens e imagens aparecem, como donuts, cheeseburgers, estradas no deserto, a Estátua da Liberdade, um céu ensolarado ou um céu estrelado e a colina de Hollywood com "Bonnie McKee" escrita em vez de "Hollywood". A família de Blame It on the Boogie também faz um cameo em uma TV durante o refrão. Movimentos Dourados A rotina tem 4 Movimentos dourados: Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, e 4: Mova os braços um pouco devagar do meio do seu corpo até a parte superior da coxa. Movimento Dourado 3: Salte enquanto bate no punho. AG Gold Move 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, e 4 AGGM124.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, e 4 em-jogo AG Gold Move 2.png|Movimento Dourado 3 AGGM3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups American Girl aparece nos seguintes Mashups: * No Control * Summer (Girl Power) * Walk This Way (Ladies Only) * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Legendas American Girl aparece em modos Party Master. Aqui estão as legendas atribuídas a seus movimentos de dança: * American Girl * Calm Down Road * Clean And Shoulder * Crazy Party * Cute Smash * Double Shoulders * Girly Balance * School Out * Shake Up Star Curiosidades *Os objetos aleatórios que aparecem são da cultura americana moderna. Aparece no canto superior esquerdo da bandeira onde as 50 estrelas devem ser colocadas. *A introdução de Blame It On The Boogie faz uma aparição na parte em que "eu fui criado por uma televisão" é dito. O vídeo está com uma tonalidade azulada. * Enquanto Bonnie McKee escreveu várias músicas apresentadas na série de jogos — ou seja, músicas como California Gurls, Teenage Dream, C’mon, Part Of Me e Birthday — esta é a primeira e atualmente apenas suas performances para aparecer na série. * No Modo de Party Master de Summer, o terceiro Gold Move desta música não é contado como um Gold Move. * A legenda "Shake Up Star" foi inicialmente chamada de "Crazy Party". * O título da música tem o mesmo nome que a legenda do modo de Party Master de ''Good Girl''. * O avatar dessa música foi visto em algumas das capturas de tela Just Dance Now quando este jogo estava em desenvolvimento. Ainda não foi lançado. * A música aparece na captura de tela do menu Just Dance 2015 no manual de instruções. No entanto, essa música não apareceu neste jogo. * O dançarino originalmente teria um brilho azul como um esboço, como visto em algumas screenshots de jogabilidade. A versão final da música teve o dançarino com uma borda sólida azul e branca. Este elemento Beta aparece também no ícone do menu. * Esta música só foi tocada por 1 pessoa em Just Dance Now antes de ser removida por razões desconhecidas. ** No entanto, foi adicionado de volta ao Just Dance Now em 5 de junho de 2015. * No Just Dance Unlimited, esta música foi removida da versão Just Dance 2016 para todas as regiões e consoles em uma data desconhecida por um motivo desconhecido. No entanto, a música ainda estava acessível em Just Dance 2017 nos Estados Unidos da América e certas regiões fora da referida região. A partir de 19 de janeiro de 2017, foi disponibilizado em todos os lugares. Galeria americangirldlc.jpg|''American Girl'' americangirlopener.png|''American Girl'' no menu do Just Dance 2014 americangirlmenu.png|Menu de seleção de rotina americangirldlc_cover@2x.jpg|Cover de Just Dance Now AMERICANGIRLJD2014AVATAR.png|Avatar de Just Dance 2014 337.png|Avatar de Just Dance 2016 200337.png|Avatar dourado 300337.png|Avatar diamante Fporhsxb3s.jpg american girl.jpg Picto Stripe.png|Pictogramas banner (6).png 11393105 10153205669240845 8469015582366922148 n.jpg AmericanGirlDLCBLVEXTPLSCREDIT.png Videos Bonnie McKee - American Girl Just Dance 2014 American Girl, Bonnie McKee (DLC novembre) 5* Just Dance Now - American Girl 5* American Girl - Bonnie McKee - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - American Girl by Bonnie Mckee Referencias Navegação de:American Girlen:American Girles:American Girl Categoria:Musicas Categoria:Canções